Remember?
by Ultimate Black Diamond Otome
Summary: Levi was once living like a thug and now a lance corporal. Can he still remember that girl he met back then? Or not anymore? "Aishiteru yo. Always have, always do and always will" OC/ Reader x Levi
1. Chapter 1

**Kurea-chan**: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. Just the OC :P If there are any similarities or the like, it may just be a coincidence.

* * *

**#1: That Girl  
Looking back in Levi's past (1)**

Year 840

That peaceful night inside the 100-year safe walls, in the underground portion to be exact, which was, of course, real active when most people aren't. Where most crimes occur or start. Where gangs, sluts, and thugs, or living like them, were found. And tonight, yet another rumble were happening down there.

"Hey, did you know? Someone picked on that silent boy!" someone said, who cares who that was, gossip freak.

"Hontou? (Really?) You mean that real blunt boy who looks so cold even while fighting?"

"Hai! That one who is emotionless and anti-social!" then they squealed like fan-girls they were and went to where the fight they were talking about.

All eyes were focused and all cheers and shouts are for the serious boy dodging each and every one of his opponent's attacks, tiring him until he attacked him. Quite a strategy for a small boy was what they all think about him. No one knows what sparked the fight but what they're all thinking is that the fight was amazing and they all had their amusements set on that boy. The opponent was now on the ground, his eyes show fear as the boy with deadly glare walked beside him, he paused for a while as he looked at the poor boy on the ground.

"Tch" then he walked out with his hand on his pocket.

While walking on the dark roads inside Wall Maria, unknown to him was someone who was following him. With his sharp senses, he felt that immediately and made his sudden move which surprised the person also.

He quickly dashed behind the person to get a hold on both hands and twisted them slightly (A/N: Gomennee~ I'm weak in describing this kind of stuff TT^TT) which made the person let out a shriek.

A girl, that is.

"Who are you?" he asked plainly, though his voice was cold enough that it sent shivers on the girl's spine

"N-nyaa… How rude, asking someone else's name before telling hi~~" she was cut off when he twisted her arms more behind her. This caused her to answer in an instant.

"Aurelie desu!" (A/N: Or your name if you would like to replace that xD) by answering his question he slowly let go of her. He noticed the girl was short, shorter than he was to his surprise.

Aurelie (A/N: or your name… Hahaha!) rubbed her arms and looked at him who was now in front of her. Her black (a/n: or your e/c) eyes met his sharp black ones which made her speechless for a while until he raised his eyebrow on her, maybe he's thinking of how rude she is on staring.

"E-eto… I've told you mine, so… Mind telling me yours?" she asked so gentle so she won't piss him off or anything.

He just turned around and started walking again. She followed him and was shocked when he stopped

"Levi. There. Stop following me already"

He carried on walking as she followed his order. She stayed on her position as a smile formed on her lips. As a child, she doesn't know what kind of feeling this was. This feeling she felt on that time.

During that time her heart started beating so fast that it was almost unbelievable.

* * *

**Preview:**

_That meeting wasn't the last they are going to encounter each other._

_One will have their revenge._

_And this will cause another to expose her secret._

**_#2: That bastard girl_**

**_Looking back in Levi's past (2)_**

* * *

**Kurea-chan:** So how was it? :D Gomen for so many A/N inserts. And oh, hope you like it! ^O^ Reviews are welcome and appreciated, favorites are too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurea-chan**: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. Just the OC :P If there are any similarities or the like, it may just be a coincidence.

* * *

**#2: The Bastard Girl  
Looking back in Levi's past (2)**

* * *

A day has passed since they last seen each other. Night fell on the place and as usual, the undergrounds are active, again.

Levi walked around the underground place to look around, he's just going to wander around for a change. No fighting or picking one for the moment. Or so he thought it was. Someone beneath the shadows were glaring at him like if looks can kill, he was already a corpse lying there. And just like how he felt Aurelie (/your name) following him, he felt the sharp gaze on him. Standing steady and his eyes were searching the area. Then he felt someone, no, a group walking behind him.

"You're going to pay for what you have done yesterday, little brat" that was the boy from yesterday. Judging by his looks, he was only a year or two older than Levi, and like hell he would care how old he is.

He turned to face his previous opponent who brought assistants, three of them, which were older than the both of them. Teenagers it seems.

"Tch, can't handle yourself? Then who's the brat here?" he insulted the older boy which made him clench his fist but before he could talk back,

"And as for you having your stupid revenge, bitch please, you started it. You were the one who just appeared out of nowhere and challenged me and underestimated me"

And with Levi's words, he, now, was unable to hold back his anger anymore that he ordered his friends or the like to attack Levi.

Despite the fact that he was cornered at all directions by the teenagers, his face remained cold and impassive and his eyes were finding something useful or something that can help him.

While the three boys run their ways towards him, he ducked, causing the boys to hit each other's heads with their very own, and rolled on the floor freeing him from the circle. But outside the circle was the brat. He kept himself busy with him for a while not knowing that the teenagers had already gained consciousness.

Though he was almost near defeating revenge boy, the three was now near behind him, almost there to beat the hell out of him.

Until…

"Hey! You scumbags!" someone shouted from behind.

_One last punch _Levi thought as he did and knocked his opponent on the ground before looking at whoever dared to shout that.

"Mind telling us who you are referring? And mind showing us who you are!?" the three were now at their limits, they were almost there at punching Levi from behind but she just have to interfere.

Yes, she… A girl's voice was the one who shouted.

But she was hidden behind shadows, and since it was really dark underground that only the moonlight that shines outside was the only light that enters the underground place.

She smirked to herself as she slowly walked to them, of course, keeping herself covered in the shadow's embrace.

"If that boy…" she pointed at Levi "… was known as that silent boy, the blunt boy" she paused until she was in front of the teenagers.

"Then I am, that or the bastard girl!" she said as she punched the boy in front of her.

"We don't care who you are, freak!" the other one shouted back as he tried punching her, but as he was on the girl's existence, Levi took the chance to beat them completely. With numerous kicks, dodges and punches he made to the teenagers, they were knocked down on the ground beside the boy he did defeated first. Of course, the girl still gets to do something, she also did what Levi did but only he did more than her.

* * *

Then they were both finished on their job.

"I know it's you, Aurelie (/your name)" he was walking behind her but she hasn't noticed it until he talked. This made her jump to her surprise and slowly looked at him with a nervous smile on her face.

She did get a response from him, an eyebrow raise, that is.

And like she had already knew him for that long that she could understand him, she quickly clasped her hands together "I-I'm sorry for bothering!"

She has her eyes closed tightly but when she realized she gets no reply from him, she opened her one eye and saw him still standing there with that same cold look.

"E-eto… Y-you're the first to know that. I mean, I don't get to tell someone about these…" her tone suddenly lowered as she sat on the grass and looked at the sky "… because I have no one to tell about these." Levi sat by her side and placed a hand on her shoulder which made her flinch.

"You shouldn't have done that you know." He said as he brushed the dirt from her shoulder let go of it.

"Huh?" she was confused on what he said and did. _That was just a small dirt,_ she thought. Until she came to an idea that he was a clean freak or something like that.

"I'm going to stop going there starting now, so you too shall stop too."

"Wh~~"

"It's an order."

She smiled to herself feeling that these words she heard was him caring about her, it was so too good to be true.

"Say, Levi," she started not looking at him

"What?"

"Ever wondered about the world outside?" this time she looked at him

"Who doesn't anyway?"

"Aren't you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Of what lies outside these walls"

"No. And to be honest, I would want to join the Recon Corps" these words startled her.

"What!? Don't you have any idea on what happens after they've gone into an expedition?! You might die you know?" she was clearly worried at this point that she was actually shouting at him with fear in her eyes.

Levi noticed her tone and reaction, he decided to remain silent until she calm down already. At this time, he knew that someone cares for him; it was this girl beside him. This bastard girl.

* * *

**Preview:**

_What will happen after one year?_

_What will happen after they parted?_

_Who will forget? Who won't? Or will there ever be someone who will forget?_

_Mankind will receive a grim reminder._

_The first attack starts then._

* * *

**_#3: Decisions_**

**_Starting a new journey (1)_**

* * *

**Kurea-chan: **Nee, minna! :D Arigatou for those who followed this story, added this their favorites and those reviews *^* I didn't expect all of those. I just published this at midnight (In our place, that is) And when I checked my mail, nyaa! *O* Thanks a lot! And those who read this, thanks too ;) Number of reads just raised a lot when I slept xD Keep on inspiring me minna!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kurea-chan**: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. Just the OC :P If there are any similarities or the like, it may just be a coincidence. Also, Levi's training year and age here was not canon. I just made those up since it wasn't really said in the anime or in the manga.

**#3: Decisions**

**Starting a new journey (1)**

* * *

Year 842

Already two years has passed. The walls are still considered safe for the time being.

Also, Aurelie (/your name) and Levi really refrained from going back to the underground. And through that one year, each other were ones family. They were by each other's side always, like how Eren and Mikasa were. Though Levi was still the blunt type he was.

Aurelie (/n) still isn't aware of what she feels towards Levi, despite of it being really obvious. She denies it when the thought comes to her mind.

It was sunset when they decided to see each other by that place they always go.

They watched the sunset peacefully and nobody dared to talk. An awkward silence was within them for an unknown reason.

Sighing, Aurelie (/n) decided to break the silence by asking.

"Nee, are you really sure on joining…" she looked at him first before continuing, when he finally looked back at her, she finished her sentence.

"… the Recon Corps?"

Levi doesn't know what response he would give her. He doesn't want to lie to her as much as he doesn't want to make her sad. She's been like a family to him, like a little sister he's been caring so much for. Her reaction depends on what decision he would make. A decision that would change everything. A choice that once he considers, he won't be able to turn back. That's his choice after all.

"What if I do?" he then looked directly on her face and eyes to check her reaction. At first she has her mouth open that shows her being shock but she then tried to compose herself back and put on a smile. A fake one, that is.

"I-I'll respect your choice. But just don't regret it in the end. A-and~~" she looked away to another direction to avoid meeting his gaze, and to hide her now warming cheeks.

"And… Just don't die" she said softly

"I won't regret in and I won't die." He assured her as he placed a hand on her head and messed with her long black (/h/c) hair.

She smiled at him sweetly, a real one this time, as she looked back up the sky.

Moments later, he stood up and bid his goodbye on her, and later then, Aurelie (/n) found a piece of paper beside her, with a pebble on top to prevent it from flying.

She suddenly felt nervous and her feeling was right.

_"I'm applying for military training tomorrow. Don't you dare cry after reading this"_ was what's written and it was obvious who wrote that.

For the nth time in her life, she felt so sad again. He's going to leave her, she know that someday it's going to happen. But she's not prepared that it would eventually happen, and it's tomorrow for crying out loud! It hurts that they had to leave her one by one. Her family first and now him? Just what kind of luck is she having?

She stood up, the paper on her hand, to go home but along the way, when her shaking knees can't take it anymore, she fell on her knees crying silently to herself. It's hard holding these feeling back. She's been holding those tears right when she asked him if he would go.

Since it's night time, nobody was there to see her, to see her in such state. She tried not to make her crying loud but she just can't, it hurts her a lot.

And just in this tragic time, she realized what her true feelings were; ever since their eyes met, she has taken a liking on him, or more than she ever thought.

"Stupid girl. I told you not to cry." Levi whispered behind the shadows. He wanted to comfort her but it will just make the situations worse that he decided to watch from afar.

He started his training the next day, and she was left alone back there. She still goes to that place where they always hang out, for reminiscing those moments she had with him.

* * *

Year 845

Three years has passed since he left, and it was probably their graduation now.

A short haired girl walking around the streets alone asked herself, "I wonder if he can still remember me" Aurelie (/n) is already 13, two years younger than Levi is now.

And she has made this decision; that she would start her new journey too.

She will join the Recon Corps and follow him.

While she is deep in thoughts on about joining the Scouting Legion, a loud thunder-like sound was heard. Probably in Shiganshina District. This frightening feeling was up in her again, something bad was going on, everyone can feel it.

Screams and cries were heard along with giant footsteps and explosions.

"It's them! The titans are inside!" villagers pass this message to one another as they run for their lives and to the ship.

"This can't be happening" "God, please save us" "This is the end" were people's repeated chants as they refuse to believe the fact that they had come to the brink of extinction, again. They can't believe that after 100 years of peace it has come to this.

"Eren?" the boy, who appears to be Eren, who just stood up shoved the other boy, who appears to be his friend, to his side. He watched as they left for Wall Rose.

"I'm going to kill them all. Not even a single one of them will be left..!" Aurelie (/n) hear him vow to himself, as she looked at who said that, his face obviously showed that he just saw hell a while ago.

"See you in training, Eren" Aurelie (/n) whispered as she watches Eren's angered face.

* * *

Year 847

Aurelie's (/n's) POV

"You are now officially members of the training unit no. 104. Unfortunately for you, I, Keith Shardis, will be in charge. I'm not here to give you a warm welcome" and his speech goes on as we listen, or maybe not, on him. I wonder if _he_ undergone training with this person as his instructor too.

"You there! Who the hell are you!?" he shouted to that blonde. I think I've saw him somewhere, but I forgot where.

"I'm Armin Arlert, sir! I'm from Shiganshina, sir!" Armin? Oh yeah, that friend of Eren back on the ship two years ago.

The instructor kept on intimidating trainees but he seems to ignore some, including me, what a relief.

* * *

Narrator's POV/ Normal POV

Training started days after, they started using the 3D maneuver gear and trained in killing titans.

The instructor, Keith, was watching them as he graded them.

"Eren Jaeger. While he lacks outstanding talents, he improved his grades through outstanding diligence. In addition, he possesses an exceptional sense of purpose."

"Aurelie Scott (/full name). Her observant nature makes her good for strategy making, but not as good as Arlert. She has the talent on operating 3DMG but just average in fighting."

* * *

Year 850

The 104th Trainees Squad gets to choose their own destiny from now on; either they join the Recon Corps, the Garrison or the Military Police Brigade. Of course, the top 10 gets to enter the Military Police. But as we all know, even being in the top 10, most of the students joined the Recon Corps, even those who wanted to be in the military police. Like Connie and Jean, some are lead to the Recon Corps because of Eren's speech that night after graduating.

In this year, many events take place; the second colossal titan attack, where many of the scouts have died. Where the case of Eren becoming a titan takes place and him being in care of the Levi squad.

"Levi-heichou, don't you think we should have more members for the special operations squad?" Petra asked

"Why so? Do you underestimate our abilities?" Levi answered her question with another as he take a sip on his coffee.

"What she wants to say, I think, is that she thinks she wants a girl to accompany her, since she's the only female here" Erd probably know her reason for asking it so he straight-forwardly said his thought on Petra's sudden question

"Oh? Then let's pick someone on the new graduates." Levi then looked at Eren which startled him "Eren,"

"Yes, sir?"

"Can you suggest someone from your classmates? A girl to be exact."

Eren immediately thought of Mikasa as she was perfect for the Levi squad due to her skills and her being a top student. But, the fact she despise Levi so much because of what Levi did to him back in the court, he shove the idea off. Mikasa being with Levi in the same squad might lead to something bad.

"I… I think you should… Choose the one, sir" Levi raised an eyebrow on his answer, wanting him to explain.

"Because, sir, you handpicked your team mates. I think you can choose another better team mate if you're the one to pick from them. Disregarding my childhood friend, Mikasa, that is."

"I see. Gunter, gather all female graduates of the 104th trainee squad. Tell them the reason and let's see who will come." Levi ordered as Gunter saluted and went out to bring out the news.

* * *

"You're Scott (/l/n), right? Aurelie Scott (/full n.)?" Christa sat beside her silent team mate. Aurelie (/n) just looked at her as she smiled and nodded.

"You seem to be quiet all the time, well, I mean, I don't see you talking to others" Christa started the topic

"You, too, are like me. Except that you got Ymir by your side. To be honest, I don't feel like talking to anyone, except for him."

"Him? Could it be…?" Christa then had a grin on her face and Aurelie (/n) flashed a 'what-are-you-thinking?' face

"Could it be that you like someone?" Aurelie (/n) blushed on that thought. Yes, she likes Levi but she can't tell her that.

She lowered her head to hide her face, her bangs giving shadow on her face as she did so.

"I-I don't like him, he's just a friend."

"Is that so? Who is he?"

"Lev~~" she quickly covered her mouth before she finished saying his name but unfortunately…

"You know the Corporal!?" Christa stood up on her shock as Aurelie (/n) pulled her down again to avoid further notice by anyone.

"Yes, I do. Don't talk about it to anyone and wait… Corporal, you say?"

"You don't know? He's you're friend and yet~~"

"He probably doesn't know me anymore." Christa was taken aback on what she said that she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Then they both see Ymir running to them. Her face is not indicating trouble and that's a relief.

"What's going on, Ymir?" Christa asked

"They're calling all female graduates of the 104th trainees squad. But only those who are interested in joining the Special Operations Squad, that is. And who are you?" Ymir pointed at Aurelie (/n)

"She's Aurelie, Ymir. Aurelie, Ymir" she then introduced the two to each other. "Levi-heichou's~~" Christa was cut off by Aurelie (/n) covering her mouth

"Levi-heichou's what? Girlfriend?"

"No I'm not!"

"You're denial's making me suspect more." Ymir smirked at her blushing classmate.

"Y-you're getting it wrong! I-I'm just his… His… Past friend, that's all! Not his girlfriend or anything!"

"She's cute when blushing, right, Ymir?"

"Really is." Then they both teased her as they walked to where the meeting's held at.

The one who wasn't there was Sasha. And because of the small number of girls in the 104th trainees, the only ones there were Mikasa, Christa, Ymir and Aurelie (/n).

"Thanks for waiting" Petra then was in front of the four girls. She was the one asked to choose who for she is the one asking for a new member.

Petra's face lightened up when she came across Aurelie (/n). The new member has now been decided.

"You! Come with me. And the others, thanks for participating." Petra grabbed Aurelie's (/n) wrist and dragged her to the HQ.

* * *

**Preview:**

_The old friends' has now been reunited._

_What will be their reactions to each other?_

_Will Levi still recognize her after those years and her change of style?_

**_#4 False Identity_**

* * *

**Kurea-chan:** So… How was it? :P I think this story's reaching its end. Just a probability though. Tell me what you think about this. No hate please I'm not a great writer I know that. And sorry if I won't make it up to your expectations. Reviews are welcomed and so are the favorites and follows! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Kurea-chan**: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. Just the OC :P If there are any similarities or the like, it may just be a coincidence. Also, Levi's training year and age here was not canon. I just made those up since it wasn't really said in the anime or in the manga.

* * *

**#4 False Identity**

Petra's face lightened up when she came across Aurelie (/n). The new member has now been decided.

"You! Come with me. And the others, thanks for participating." Petra grabbed Aurelie's (/n) wrist and dragged her to the HQ.

"Good luck on your 'old friend'!" Ymir laughed as she teased her as she gets dragged by Petra.

* * *

Back in the HQ.

"I'm back!" Petra burst from the door with a large grin on her face.

"You're back early." Auruo, again, was trying to imitate the corporal again, much to Petra's disappointment.

Aurelie (/n) On the other hand, has this shadow from her bangs covering her eyes making it hard to identify her face.

"Aren't you that silent girl?" Eren asked out of curiosity as that girl was his classmate and her quiet nature in class made her earn that kind of nickname. Rings a bell, right? 'That silent boy' was how Levi was known during his underground days.

Levi, however, upon hearing Eren ask the girl the question, managed to keep his cool and looked at the girl. _'Quite the shy type huh?'_ was what he thought about her. Why would Petra want that girl as someone who would accompany her? Well, only Petra knows since she was the one who chose her.

"Her name?" Levi asked still staring at this girl Petra brought. '_Who does she resemble?_' He asked himself.

Out of Aurelie's (/n) nervousness, she had her voice so soft that they almost didn't hear it.

"Aurelie (/n)... desu"

Auruo did hear what she said, only a bit though.

"Ellie? So your name's Ellie?"

Aurelie lifted her head on shock. Revealing her face, but the question is can Levi still remember her? "Huh?! Ah, yes. Ellie Scott." She hesitated at first in lying about her name but hey, that can be her nickname or some sort. After introducing herself, she posed a salute and a smile.

"Is that so? Then, welcome to the squad." Levi plainly said

* * *

Levi's POV

She reminds me of someone. I forgot her name though. Shit. How stupid of me to forget such important thing.

Wait, did I just said important? Is she someone important to me?

Never mind that. By the looks of this girl, why is she shocked when Auruo said 'Ellie'? Isn't that her name? It's her fault for speaking in a soft voice.

I know you're hiding something Ellie, I can feel it.

I'll know it in no time, you'll see.

* * *

Narrator's POV

As they've all decided to go to the former Recon Corps HQ, which is just an old castle, they decided to clean it first due to Levi being such a germaphobe and they all too don't want to stay in a castle of dust.

"I'll take a look around the rooms. You do this room, Eren" Levi ordered as he dismissed Eren

"Yes, sir."

While all the members were busy cleaning,

"I need to talk to him. I want to talk to him." Aurelie (/n) whispered to herself while sweeping the floor of one of the rooms in the castle.

"Oh? So you have a boyfriend, Ellie?" that statement and the weird emphasis on her so called name sent shivers down her spine. She slowly looked behind her with that nervous smile again. That manner of her looking behind her and smiling obviously nervous was a trait noticeable even when she and he were still children. Yes, it was Levi who appeared inside the room without her noticing it.

"Ehehe… Y-you've got it wrong Le~~ I mean heichou." She looked at him and noticed she is still shorter than him, makes her the shortest in the group.

"You suck at lying. It's obvious right from the start." Aurelie wasn't sure on what he is talking about. If it is about her telling him she really don't have a boyfriend and he is implying that she is lying, then he really got it all wrong. All this time around, she's been dreaming on this one person only.

"R-really, heichou, I don't have a~~"

"Did I tell you that I'm doubting you on not having a boyfriend?" his tone was still the same cold tone and so does his looks, but that question alone made her realize what he was talking about.

It was about her… Lying about her name.

She smiled at how clever he was in noticing that she lied.

"Heichou, you don't remember me, no?" it's hard to read her face now, she looked down again and her bangs hiding her eyes, which clearly shows that she's hiding the loneliness she is feeling right now.

Levi, still keeping his cool and decided not to talk, he wanted her to talk more.

Aurelie (/n) looked up only for her eyes filled with sadness to meet his expressionless eyes. It's really hard to read him due to his impassive look. But him being speechless, considered by her, that it answers her question.

She walked passed him and to the door, making an excuse that she has something to tell Petra, but paused before leaving.

"I guess you really don't. Sorry for the questions, heichou"

She was about to leave when Levi talked as he left the room.

"Did I give you permission to leave? You haven't finished your work yet. _You bastard girl_" she heard him say that in a commanding tone, well, too bad, she didn't hear him call her 'you bastard girl' since he whispered that part.

Slightly embarrassed, she turned to go back in the room she's cleaning and bowed to him as apology.

"I'm going to look on Eren, make sure if I come back here, this room is already clean. And leave your 3D maneuver gear here for the time being, understood?"

Aurelie (/n) smiled "Hai! (Yes, sir)"

* * *

After a few hours, they managed to lessen the untidy looks of inside of the castle. It was already night time and everyone was taking a break, enjoying themselves with the coffee the girls made as refreshments.

They were all talking about the upcoming expedition and then about the unexpected ray of hope, Eren being a titan, that is. He started telling about how he can transform into a titan.

"You guys should know this too. We couldn't get any more out of him than what's written in the reports. She won't stay put though." Levi took a sip from his coffee before continuing "Her meddling could even kill you, Eren."

As new members, Eren and Aurelie (/n) doesn't know who this 'she' he was talking about is.

""She? Who?"" Eren and Aurelie (/n) both asked until a wild knock on the door was heard, of course, all of them looked at the door aside from Levi who seems to be enjoying his coffee and ignoring the slamming door behind him.

Petra opened the door and a pony-tailed girl came in greeting the members of Levi Unit.

"You're early." Levi said maybe irritated or annoyed by Hanji's early coming.

She then explained that she's "in charge with experimenting on the two titans we caught alive in the city"

Hanji asked for Eren's help with experimenting but Eren resisted at first saying he don't even had the authority over himself until it's decided he's going to help her since he was just assigned on cleaning the garden tomorrow.

"But what exactly are these experiments on the titans?"

"Stop that. Don't ask her." Auruo said with disgusted look

"Seriously, Petra, what are those experiments?" Aurelie (/n) whispered to Petra not wanting the attention be shifted to her.

"All I can say is it's unbelievably disgusting" Petra whispered back as she had this look like she's reminiscing one of her disgusting stories on experimenting with titans.

They all left, knowing how awful her story may go and went to their respective rooms. Aurelie (/n) upon leaving, decided to go outside to catch some fresh air. She looked at the stars and started remembering her childhood memories with Levi.

Under these stars was when she met him. Under the night sky they agreed to not go back the capital's underworld and she realized he cared for her. And these stars also witnessed…

A tear then escaped Aurelie's (/n) eye.

… These stars witnessed her crying on him leaving so suddenly and maybe forgetting her.

"Wait, why am I giving up so suddenly?" she wiped her wet cheeks.

"He never said he don't remember me, right? Why am I giving up so easily? Giving up is just so stupid!" she stood up as she smiled to herself and posed a salute,

"I am not going to cry again until he himself tells me he doesn't remember me."

Again, like what happened when they were younger, Levi was behind the shadows watching her do those stupid things.

"You are so stupid that you just realized that obvious thing." Levi went back upstairs to the hallways of the rooms.

Aurelie (/n) felt sleepy and decided to go find her room, if she has one. She is a new member right?

She walked upstairs attempting to find Petra's room. Since she's the only girl aside from herself, she can ask her if she could sleep with her.

"Which was it?" she looked at the closed doors and tried to guess which is whose. Realizing staring at the doors will lead her to nothing; she tried opening the doors one by one. And when she was about to turn the first doorknob of the first room near her…

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice asked her as she was about to open one of the doors

"Lev~~ I mean heichou? Why are you still awake?"

"Don't answer my question with another question."

Aurelie (/n) don't know what to answer. She wouldn't want him to get the wrong ideas much as she doesn't want to embarrass herself in straightforwardly saying 'I don't know where I should sleep.'

'You don't know where to sleep, am I right?"

"Ehehe…" she scratched the back of her neck as she nodded.

"Come here." She did as he said. He opened the door behind him, which was the room Aurelie (/n) was cleaning hours ago.

It felt like all of her blood rushed to her face. Is he asking her to sleep here? In his room?

"H-h-heichou, th-this is you r-room. I can't~~"

"You cleaned this room so you have your part here." How can Levi stay so calm when her head's ready to explode any moment now? He's asking her to sleep with him! How can he remain calm on that!

Levi was still holding the doorknob as he stared at Aurelie (/n) like he was telling her to 'get to the freaking room already!' so she immediately entered the room upon noticing his glare.

She scanned her eyes around the room. Her 3DMG was on the corner of the room. The bed was big enough for the both of the~~ Wait a sec, did he even tell her that she's going to sleep beside him?

Levi closed the door and… locked it, to her surprise. He walked pass her stiffened stature as he threw himself on the bed.

* * *

After a few seconds…

"Don't tell me you know how to sleep while standing?" he sat up and looked at her with a disbelief look on his face.

Speechless…

Levi sighed as he stood up and grabbed her wrist, which shocked her like there was an electrical current from his touch, and let her sit on the corner of the bed, then he laid back again.

"L-Levi-heichou?" Aurelie (/n) looked over her shoulder to look at him with his eyes closed.

"Nanda? (What?)" he opened one eye which made her look in front again hiding her blush.

"Eto… Heichou… I-I can't d-do th-this n~~ Ah!" he knows what was running in her mind that he decided to cut her off by pulling her by the shoulders and letting her lay down on his lap, he looked down on her, their faces only a couple of inches away, which made her blush more.

"We have a mission on the next days so I'm not going to do now whatever you were thinking"

He tapped the position beside him "Now you sleep here." She fixed her position and moved from Levi's lap to the position he tapped.

"Oyasumi, Levi-heichou" she said before falling asleep.

Levi looked at her sleeping face as he brushed her bangs to the side giving way for him to see her closed eyes and forehead.

He kissed her forehead before looking back from her whispering, "Oyasumi, Aurelie"

* * *

**Preview:**

_He remembers her but still doesn't tell her._

_Tomorrow is a day off, what will they do on their free day?_

**_#5 (Title undecided yet :P )_**

* * *

**Kurea-chan:** I would really want to be in Aurelie's place Q^Q Author is jealous on her OC…

- Next chapter may be the last chapter TT^TT gomen if it's really short. Please forgive me -/\- Tell me what you think! Reviews are welcomed, favorites and follows are too!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kurea-chan:** I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. Just the OC :P If there are any similarities or the like, it may just be a coincidence.

* * *

#5

Recon Corps HQ

5:30 am

Levi was first to wake up from the two of him and Aurelie (/n). He sat up as he stretched his arms and looked at his childhood friend's innocent sleeping face.

He walked downstairs and found Petra was already awake, she was just sweeping the floor and smiled as she saw him.

"Ohayou, heichou. Why are you up so early?"

"That goes for you too, Petra. I always woke up early for some reasons."

"Ah, souka. (I see) I think I'm going to prepare breakfast today. After cleaning here, that is."

Levi looked around the room and found it cleaner than when they left it last night. He was about to ask Petra if she did all of this, which was quite unbelievable if she did so, until Erd showed up, greeting him as he walked across him, indicating that the two of them were the ones busy on cleaning.

"I'm going outside for a walk, wake up Au~ Ellie when you've finished making breakfast. She's in my room." Levi ordered as he went outside, he just walked at the garden though, there's no good place to stroll to here since a forest was the only thing there.

* * *

6:00 am

As expected by Levi, Aurelie (/n) was the only one asleep up to this time, all members were already awake. Petra along with Eren went upstairs to wake Aurelie (/n) up.

"Say, Eren. Since Ellie is your classmate, do you know each other or do you know something about her?"

"I didn't get to talk to her, I wonder if there was one who did. Sorry, I don't think I can answer anything about her."

"Don't be. Thing is, it bugs me, why would she sleeping in heichou's room?"

"I smell something fishy…" Auruo appeared to be with them all along and heard their conversation.

"Then take a bath." Petra snapped back at him.

"Tch. I, too, was just wondering about the fact that Ellie slept with the corporal. You know, maybe something happened." Auruo said as he had dirty things on his mind.

"I don't think they would do something like~" Eren was cut off when they realized they were already in front Levi's room. Petra opened the door slowly as they all enter.

Instead of finding her sleeping soundly, what they found was…

"What happened?" Worrying was seen on both Petra and Eren's eyes. Auruo was shocked too but doesn't seem to worry about the girl crying on her sleep.

"Levi!" Aurelie shouted as she quickly sat up chasing after her breath. After a few seconds, she looked up and saw the weird looks of her team mates on her.

She tilted her head on her side, "What?" she asked

"What were you dreaming about?" Petra asked setting aside the question 'Why him?' circling in her head.

Aurelie placed her hand on her forehead "It was no dream. It was a nightmare" she looked back at them and smiled. "Don't worry about it; it was just something from five years ago"

This made the three wonder more, five years ago?

"If it was from five years ago…" Eren started

"Then why was the captain in it?" Auruo finished

Aurelie (/n) gasped on what she heard. Not only she was having a nightmare but is talking in her sleep! She sighed, this means for an explanation

"Levi-heichou was… My… childhood friend. But don't worry about it, he probably doesn't remember me anymore a~and" she played with her fingers "Please don't tell him"

"What if we wi~ Ahh!" Petra elbowed Auruo while he was talking, resulting to him biting his tongue, again.

"We won't, Ellie, thanks for telling us. Let's go downstairs, breakfast's ready!" Petra, being as kind as she was, never minded what just happened and what she heard.

* * *

After eating their meal, they went outside to talk about how they are going to spend their day.

"We've got neither plans nor missions today, so, any ideas?" Erd asked as he looked on his team mates one by one

"Eto… Can I visit my classmates today?" Eren raised his hand and asked for permission.

Levi stared at him for a second then he nodded.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Hai! (Yes, sir!)"

"How about we plan on our own? Like spend our day we want it to." Gunther suggested as he know they may have different ideas. So instead of wasting time on planning, they can decide on their own.

"Right." Levi stood up signaling the dismissal of their talk. "You can now go where ever you want. Except outside the walls if you're planning on committing suicide"

They all went to the horse stable to get their horses and go spend their free day. They go home and spend time with their families.

Obviously, Levi and Aurelie (/n) were the ones left.

* * *

Aurelie (/n) walked back to their room and lay down. She had the free day to just idle or so she thought.

Levi kicked the door open which surprised her enough to jump of the bed.

"Heichou? What's wrong?"

He just ignored her question and walked towards her direction. He sat on the bed and glared at her caused her to panic slightly.

"H-hai? (Y-yes)"

"Tell me, is sleeping all day your plan to spend your day off?"

Aurelie thought of a makeup excuse but just couldn't think of one. His look makes her unable to think properly. But instead of lying, she told him something that she thought might help him remember a thing or two, not knowing he already had.

"I don't know where I should go. I never talked to someone back in my trainee days, except when necessary and… I don't have a family to go to." She looked at him "Except for 'that person' whom I was with when I was younger"

Levi stood up in front of her.

"Then go out with me"

Aurelie (/n) didn't get a hold in her feelings. Her blood rushed to her face as she covered her face with both her hands.

However, Levi didn't know what she was saying and didn't know why she reacted like that. Then it hit him.

He said it wrong.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but what I mean is let's go outside not the one you're thinking"

Upon hearing what he said, she pouted and lay down on the bed once more, covering herself with the blanket.

"I don't want to."

"This is an order, Aurelie (/n), get off the bed"

That said, she immediately got up and threw the blanket on the ground.

"So you do remember?!" Aurelie (/n) had a wide grin on her face.

"Who told you I didn't? "

"Then why didn't you answer my question beforehand?"

"I just realized it afterwards. And you look so stupid when you have that down look" he teased.

She pouted, "Meanie…"

"Stop pouting or I'll kiss you" she blushed once again and walked to the door

"Let's go"

* * *

They just strolled outside ad talked about random things. Like during trainee days and stuff

"What made you join the Scouting Legion?" Levi asked

Not wanting to admit she wanted to follow him and wished to see him, she said a familiar answer, Armin's answer "To contribute in mankind's victory, heichou."

"Don't you heichou me, Aurelie (/n). You can call me the way you did before. Of course, when we're alone." He paused then looked at her eyes. "You're my childhood friend after all."

She smiled and looked at the sky "Yeah, sure, Levi"

* * *

Night fell and they went back to the Recon Corps' former HQ. Surprisingly, the other members haven't come back yet. It wasn't that late when they returned though. They went to the table and drink coffee together for killing time.

Out of nowhere, Aurelie (/n) got an evil idea popped up in her head. What is it, you ask? Just an ordinary question a curious girl asks.

"Levi?"

"Aurelie? (/n)"

"Is there someone you like?" she smirked at him and he almost spat out his drink at her creepy look.

"So there is!" she childishly jumped from her seat and Levi, who was across the table from her, never minded her when she suddenly leaned to him with a 'who is she? Who is she?' look.

She was just playing silly for her to lessen the obvious feeling of her being jealous and wishing it was her.

"Who is she?"

Levi remained silent and took another sip from his coffee.

"Who is she? Is it Hanji? Or maybe Petra?"

Levi put his cup on the table and looked at his childhood friend.

"Who is sh~" she was cut off and has her eyes wide because of his sudden move.

He pulled her arm and kissed her. While her eyes were wide open, his was still as impassive as ever, while examining her look. After a few seconds, he pulled out from the kiss.

"Still going to ask who she is?"

Aurelie (/n) still has her hand placed on her lip, still can't believe her dream came true. She took a while to respond and she smiled.

"That's my first, Levi" he was about to talk when she did her sweet revenge. She gave him a small peck on his lips.

"A-aishiteru yo." she blushed harder and looked directly in his eyes. "Always have, always do and always will"

* * *

Many of us encountered sadness. But don't lose hope, like she did. Like they said, after a storm comes a rainbow. After the clouds have let out the rain, the sun will shine again.

Like how you let your tears out, you should let yourself smile again.

But still, unexpected happenings still comes.

* * *

"No. It's impossible. It hasn't been 30 second since we took its sight!"

"Petra! Regain your balance!"

"Petra-san! Look out!"

Aurelie (/n) dived in and pulled Petra's wire upwards then Auruo caught her.

But unfortunately…

""Ellie!""

* * *

Levi, after he refilled his gas tanks and blades, met his comrades deep in the forest.

A reunion without words that is.

In another life, he would make her stay. So he doesn't have to say she was the one that got away.

* * *

**Kurea-chan:** I don't know why that came out that way. Please don't kill me like how I killed my OC! TT^TT Well, reviews still are welcomed, favorites are too! Ja nee! *runs

And sorry for this late update :P I've been busy in school stuff xD Gomennee~


End file.
